Was Lost But Now Is Found
by InuYoukai NM
Summary: Inuyasha has finally found his long lost sister Nakushita. A lot of things have been happening since to the group.
1. Unanswered Questions

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Get her!"

"No! Inuyasha, please, escape while you can! Please, save yourself, forget about me! Leave, now!"

"Shut up, you stupid half-breed!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nakushita woke up dripping in a cold sweat while feeling a sudden pain in her side at the same time. 

"Wake up! I said, wake up! Now!"

At that moment Nakushita felt another sharp pain in her side due to her master's kick.

"I'm awake. I'm getting up now." Nakushita slowly got up out of her old dusty blanket.

"Well, hurry up and get to work! Before I get angry!"

Nakushita quickly responded, "Yes master" and went to the other room to begin her daily tasks.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Well, how about this one? It looks like a nice place, don't you think?" asked Kagome as everyone was looking for a place to stay for the night.

"I should think this will suffice. It looks decent enough." replied Miroku. "I just hope they will believe there is an ominous cloud overhead."

"What, just like everyone else?" Inuyasha bluntly said.

"Inuyasha, why do you have to be like that all the time?" remarked Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, getting a little annoyed.

"(sigh) Oh, nothing" Kagome tiredly replied.

"Anyways, let's go in" Shippo said, hoping to end the little argument.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Welcome, and enjoy your stay. And thank you monk, for getting rid of that ominous cloud you said that was over my mansion." said the master of the place.

"It was nothing for a simple monk like me" replied Miroku.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As some young ladies were bringing in some food for the group (and after Miroku gets slapped on the face a few times for asking a particular question), Inuyasha remarked, "Another unwanted feast, huh Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, what do you expect? It's not like it's anything different from before." replied Kagome.

Inuyasha could only come up with a "Feh".

"Come on, why don't we start eating, I'm hungry." Shippo enthusiastically said.

"Yes, let us get started" replied Miroku.

Just then one more girl came in with the last plate of food but this young lady was unlike the others. She had stained, dusty, dark-purple clothes on, a little similar to Inuyasha's, and was wearing an old, dirty hat that was torn in three places. She walked in very slowly, holding the platter very carefully. The girl then looked up to see who she was serving, and when she did, she froze at her spot and instantaneously dropped the plate of food that she was carrying which made a loud, clattering sound. 

"Hey, are you okay-" Kagome started to say when she was interrupted by a thunderous shout.

"Nakushita! Get over here right now!" and the girl hastily but reluctantly ran in the direction of the order.

At that moment her hat fell off revealing long, silver hair tied up in a ponytail and what seemed to be dog ears, just like Inuyasha's.

The girl swiftly picked up her hat and said, "I'm sorry" to the group and exited the room.

When she left the room, Shippo said, "What's wrong with her? She seemed kind of afraid of us when she saw us."

"I don't know Shippo" Kagome said, "She seemed to just notice Inuyasha."

"Yes" Miroku agreed, "Inuyasha, do you know her? She seemed to look a bit like you too."

"No, I don't think so" Inuyasha said but silently thought, [Nakushita, could it really be you? I thought I lost you years ago].

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"..." 

"Inuyasha" Kagome repeated.

"Huh? Oh, what do you want?" Inuyasha replied.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, a tiny bit concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" retorted Inuyasha.

"(sigh) Never mind. Forget I said anything" said Kagome.

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha simply said.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Please master, I've learned my lesson. Please, stop" said Nakushita. 

"What, stop punishing you for dropping that plate and making a bad impression to those people who in fact helped get rid of evil forces surrounding this place?!?" and with that he kicked her in the stomach.

"I said that I'm sorry!" Nakushita cried in agony.

"Oh, and now you're yelling at me?!? There will no dinner for you tonight!" retorted Nakushita's master who was starting to calm down. "Now, I'm going to try to make it up to them for YOUR mistake and apologize for YOU. Now, get out of here!" and with that he walked out of the room while Nakushita answered, "Yes sir" and exited the room through the other door.

As the master came through the door toward his guests, who were just finished eating, he said, "I'm terribly sorry for that. Nakushita's not altogether at times."

"It's okay, but I was wondering, is Nakushita a youkai?" asked Kagome.

"Well, she's half dog-youkai. We have had her ever since she was little and brought her up." replied the master.

As the master was answering, Inuyasha thought, [I knew it, it is you Nakushita. I have to get you out of here].

"Excuse me" said Miroku, "Do you think it will be alright if we could talk to her and possibly have her in our room tonight?"

Almost instantly the group stared at him. Inuyasha with a death-glare, Kagome with a very cold look, and Shippo just rolled his eyes while Inuyasha grumbled, "Why, so you can ask her a certain question?"

With the remark being unnoticed by the other two in the room, Nakushita's master answered, "Yes, you may have her tonight. I will send her there soon."

With that answer, everyone sweat-dropped except Miroku as the master left the room.

With him gone, everybody once again stared at Miroku and after a few seconds of cold looks, Kagome said, "You just better keep your hands to yourself. She looks like she's been through enough today."

Inuyasha added, "Yeah Miroku, don't try anything or I'll beat you to a pulp." while Shippo could only let out a big sigh. 


	2. The Plan

Hey, sorry I took so long to write the next chapter, but I've been playing two sports, have a job, have tons and tons of homework, and of course school. 

NOTE: In this fanfic I couldn't think of anyway to include Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku for 50 years. Just pretend in this fanfic that it didn't happen, k? ^_^; 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own Nakushita though. ^_^

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo (who was on Kagome's lap) were sitting on the floor of their room discussing what they were to do next. The room was a fair size with two beds against one of the walls. It had a small table in the center and a shelf to put their stuff. 

They then heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Miroku said and Nakushita walked in followed by her master. 

"Hello" said the master, "Here she is as I promised. You may keep her throughout the night and I will pick her up tomorrow morning." and with that he turned around and left the room.

Nakushita stood there with her eyes fixed on the floor when Kagome said, "Hey, why don't you come here and sit down with us."

"Yes, come join us young maiden" Miroku added. 

Nakushita did as she was asked and sat down in between Inuyasha and Kagome without saying a word or lifting her head.

At the same moment Inuyasha was too facing the floor without saying anything deep in thought.

"Why are you so sad Nakushita?" Shippo innocently said.

Nakushita looked up at Shippo and smiled at him. "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." she said. "You people are much nicer than the others I had to spend the night with."

"Do you mean you do this often?" asked Miroku.

Nakushita just nodded her head silently.

"Nakushita" Kagome said, "How long did you have to do this?"

"Well, I was captured when I was five years old with my older brother who was seven at the time. He managed to escape even though he didn't want to but I told him to since they were mainly after me." said Nakushita while a tear rolled down her cheek. "Since then I've been forced to work for them."

"Nakushita, why didn't you just escape from this place? After all, your half-youkai." said Shippo.

"I have stayed here because I believe that my big brother will find me here and take me away from here with him" answered Nakushita who began crying softly.

"Please, stop crying Nakushita" Inuyasha finally spoke up. "You don't have to wait anymore. It's me, your brother"

With that everyone looked at him, including Nakushita who has stopped crying. She leaned onto Inuyasha's chest and started crying once more while Inuyasha embraced his younger sister.

About a minute later, Miroku spoke up. "What do you suppose we do to get Nakushita out of here?"

"Could we just sneak out during the night?" asked Shippo.

"No, they have numerous guards out during the nights. It would be impossible to get out unnoticed" said Nakushita who stopped weeping.

Why can't we just fight our way through?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you can't just hurt people because you want to. How about we just talk to them?" Kagome said.

"I suppose I could tell them that maybe Nakushita was the one that was drawing that 'ominous cloud' and would be a danger to them. We could then ask if we could take her away" said Miroku.

"I guess that would work. As long as they let me go with you it will be fine" Nakushita said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Better than just beating them up" said Kagome who was eyeing Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha defended.

"Nothing Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Shippo said as he yawned.

"Yes, let us get some rest" Miroku agreed.

As Kagome and Shippo got up to go to their room, Kagome said, "Hey Nakushita, aren't you coming?"

"No, my master will expect me to be in the boys' room" she said.

"Well, there are only two beds so I suppose you can sleep with me" said Miroku who got punched in the head by Inuyasha.

"Not a chance Miroku. Nakushita, you can sleep with me" said Inuyasha as Miroku frowned.

"Okay" she said.

With that said everybody went to bed and fell asleep. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

So, how'd you like it? Please R&R. All you have to do is press that little blue button on the bottom left corner of the screen. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	3. The Escape and Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own Nakushita. ^_^

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The next morning there came a knock at the door about a couple of hours after sunrise. The master crept in quietly when there came no answer and spotted Nakushita sleeping next to Inuyasha. 

"Hey, wake up" he whispered and Nakushita woke up with the usual kick to the side.

"What the heck?!" Inuyasha almost screamed as he too just woke up. "What's with the kick?!"

"Inuyasha, it's okay. He was just waking me up" said Nakushita who gave a slight smile.

"By kicking you?!" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, what's with all the noise. It's still early" said Shippo tiredly while rubbing his eyes who was followed by Kagome.

"Yes, what is the matter?" said Miroku who was sitting up in bed.

"It's fine. As I said before, he was just waking me up" she said. 

"Nakushita, I want you to clean up this room and then report to me afterwards" said her master.

"Yes sir" Nakushita said. 

AFTER AN HOUR OF CLEANING

"Well, I gotta go" Nakushita said.

"Remember our plan and you will be fine" said Miroku.

Nakushita nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll start in a hour" Inuyasha said, "Please, be careful"

"Thank you, all of you" said Nakushita.

"You'll be out of here soon" Kagome said.

"Thanks. Bye" and with that Nakushita went out through the door.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

As the group was being led to the master's office by another servant, Inuyasha caught site of his sister who was working outside moving some big and what seemed to be very heavy crates. [We'll be out soon]

"Here we are. My master's room" said the servant.

"Thank you" said Miroku as the servant bowed and then left to get back to work. 

Kagome knocked on the door when they heard the master's call.

"Come in" he said and the group walked in. "Oh, hello" he said when he saw them.

"Hello" said Miroku. "Well, I believe I have found out what was drawing the ominous cloud that was once overhead, but it's more of a who than a what. If we don't get that person out of here, then the cloud may come back."

"Who is it?!?" the master said anxiously.

"We have found out it was Nakushita" Miroku said.

"Nakushita. Why am I not surprised?" he said "I might as well order for her to be killed"

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "I mean, that wouldn't work" while calming down.

"Why not?" said the master getting a little suspicious.

"Well" Miroku jumped in, "Even if she wasn't alive, her body would still draw it"

By now the master figured they were lying, especially since Shippo was smiling very nervously with beads of sweat on his forehead. 

"Well, ominous cloud or not" the master said who was now frowning, "I don't think I will give Nakushita up without something in return."

("He's on to us") Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as he nodded in agreement.

("Can't we just punch him out?") Inuyasha asked quietly.

("No Inuyasha. Besides, what did I say about that?") remarked Kagome.

("Feh, whatever") replied Inuyasha.

"Well, isn't getting rid of that ominous cloud pay enough?" said Miroku to Nakushita's master.

"I don't know" the master said, "I did give you a feast and the finest room here" He then called the servant who led the group to his office in. "Get Nakushita in here" he said and then whispered something else to him and turned around to face the group while the servant left.

The master smiled to them and said, "Nakushita will be in here soon"

"Good, so you will permit us to take her?" asked Miroku.

Just then Nakushita walked in trying not to smile.

"Nakushita, come" the master said and Nakushita did as she was told.

"So it's okay that she can come with us?" asked Shippo impatiently.

"Sure" the master said sarcastically and then whistled loudly which hurt Inuyasha's and Nakushita's ears a little.

About a dozen guards ran in and surrounded the group including Nakushita who was pushed toward them.

The master looked on with a grin on his face. "One, you will not take her and she will stay here" he said. "And two, you will leave this place peacefully and never come back"

"(sigh) I suppose we have no choice but to fight" said Miroku.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face while Kagome sweat-dropped. "Kagome, Shippo, protect Nakushita and get her out of here"

"Right" said Kagome and took Nakushita and Shippo (who was on Kagome's shoulder) out of the room toward the exit of the mansion.

Once everyone was outside Kagome and Nakushita got on Inuyasha's back and Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder and started to run. After about thirty minutes they finally escaped the guards and Nakushita was free. Free from her horrible master and once miserable life.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

So, that's my third chapter. How'd ya like it? Please R&R. More to come.

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS:

Neecha the Inu Yasha Lover: Thanks for adding me to your favs!

White Deer: I'll add Sesshomaru in somewhere and I love your story. It's one of my favs!

Meta-Ridley: Thanx!

AnimeFreak: Well, you already know.

Dark Topaz: Don't worry. More will come soon.

Tranador: Thanx and will do!


	4. The Rumor and Thoughts

Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I've been really sick lately. Plus I have had a huge heap of homework and/or makeup work. Not to mention a couple of reports I have to finish, and this is just the first few weeks of school! Oh yeah, and the major problem was that my internet service was not working! Well anyway, to the next chapter! ^_^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other corresponding characters in the anime. I own Nakushita though. ^_~

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

After a day of traveling, Shippo spotted a hot spring where they could rest. 

"Me and Nakushita will go first" said Kagome. "Shippo, could you be our lookout?"

"Sure, I'll do it" said Shippo.

"Thanks Shippo" Nakushita said. 

"Inuyasha, and especially you Miroku, don't you dare peak" Kagome said with a glare more towards Miroku than Inuyasha.

"Feh, like I would even bother" said Inuyasha.

"(sigh) Fine, I won't look" Miroku answered (because Inuyasha was throwing a death glare to the monk).

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Ahh. This feels nice" Kagome said.

"Yeah. I haven't had a nice bath like this since I was captured" said Nakushita. "Hey Kagome, has Inuyasha ever mentioned me before to you?"

"I don't think so" said Kagome. "He doesn't really talk much about his past a lot"

"It figures. Inuyasha always puts on a tough guy act but he's a softy and really sweet on the inside" Nakushita said.

"I've kind of noticed that about him" said Kagome. "Nakushita, have you had anybody at all treat you nicely when you worked there?"

"Well, there was one. She was also a servant but was human. She had a friend that was half cat-youkai though. When the master found out about that, he killed the hanyou and fired the servant. She was basically the only friend I had there" said Nakushita who was by now fighting back her tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm alright" said Nakushita and she then went under the water.

"(sigh) You've really must have had a hard life, Nakushita" said Kagome but her statement was unheard.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"We're back" Kagome said as she and Nakushita walked into camp.

Just then Kagome sensed a part of the Shikon-no-Tama coming closer.

"I sense a jewel shard. And it's coming this way fast" said Kagome.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked demandingly.

"Over there" Kagome said as she pointed in the direction of the forest.

Suddenly a mini tornado appeared and Kouga jumped out of it.

"Kagome!" he said happily.

"Oh, hi Kouga" said Kagome as Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"Oh, it's you dog-turd" said Kouga glaring at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing her" Inuyasha said also glaring at the wolf-youkai with his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

Kouga then noticed a new scent in the group. He then looked at Nakushita and asked, "Who's this?" 

"Kouga, meet Nakushita. She is Inuyasha's little sister" Kagome said.

"I thought so, I could tell she was of his blood from her scent" said Kouga. "I didn't know you had a baby sister" he said to Inuyasha.

"Well, now you know. And as I said before, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha once more still with his hand on Tetsusaiga.

As Inuyasha and Kouga was bickering as usual, Shippo, Miroku, and Nakushita just looked on with sweat-drops on their heads while Kagome was trying to stop them.

When Kagome finally had gotten fed up with the dispute, she spoke up. "Inuyasha, sit boy" and Inuyasha went thud on the ground. "Kouga, you better go, okay?"

"Wait Kagome, I came to tell you something. I just forgot because of mutt-face here" Kouga said as Inuyasha gritted his teeth with a death glare in his eye. "There's a rumor that Naraku is somewhere nearby, to the south of here. I sent a couple of my men to check it out but they never returned."

"Well, thanks Kouga. I guess we'll check it out" said Kagome.

Just then Kouga took her hands and said, "Kagome, remember you're my woman." He then let go and said, "See ya. And nice meeting you Nakushita" and he dashed off in the direction of which he came.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground.

"(sigh) Sorry Inuyasha, but I didn't want you two to fight" Kagome said.

"Feh" Inuyasha merely said.

"Well, I suppose we should check the rumor out" said Miroku hoping to stop the quarrel.

Through all of this Nakushita remained silent. [Naraku. Why does that name sound so familiar? I know I've heard it before].

"Nakushita, are you alright?" Shippo asked noticing Nakushita deep in thought.

"Yes. Nakushita, is something bothering you?" asked Miroku.

Just then Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their little argument also noting Nakushita pondering something.

"What's the matter sis?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" Nakushita said putting on a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome a little concerned and Nakushita nodded her head in compliance.

"Well, I suppose we can go look into the matter of the rumor of Naraku's appearance tomorrow. For now let us get some rest" Miroku said.

"Yeah, let's turn in" Kagome said.

As everyone was dozing off, Nakushita fell asleep with this thought. [Naraku. Where have I heard that name before? Where?]

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Well, how'd you like the chapter? Don't forget to push that little button down there that says review and submit one, k? Well, I gotta go. See ya!


	5. Fogotten Memories

Yeah! I finally got the fifth chapter done. I've been working on it as fast as I can but its not easy since I have school, sports, work, and I'm studying because I'm entering a state math competition, and yes math is my best subject. All the people in the school's math club is. Well now, onto to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, k?

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hanyou, how dare you destroy our stable and crops" said a man who was standing over a younger, five year old Nakushita who was tied down to a chair by chains. 

"But, I didn't do it" she pleaded.

"You dare lie to me!" he screamed as his hand harshly came down smacking the young half-inuyoukai in the face. 

"Hey! Stop it right now! Stop hurting her!" yelled a smaller version of her older brother Inuyasha, who was struggling to get out of the grasp of three strong men. 

"Shut up! You have nothing to say half-breed!" yelled the one who was forebodingly standing over Nakushita.

"It is true" same a voice from the shadows. "The girl did do it. I witnessed the scene with my own eyes"

Just then Inuyasha pulled free from the men's hold and started to head for his little sister.

"Get him!" screamed one of the men who was holding the seven year old Inuyasha. 

"No, get the girl before her brother reaches her!" yelled another of the men. 

"Nakushita!" screamed Inuyasha as he was darting towards her.

"Get her!" yelled the third of the three men.

"No!" pleaded Nakushita. "Inuyasha, please, escape while you can! Please, save yourself, forget about me! Leave now!"

"Shut up, you stupid half-breed!" screamed the same man over her who hit her once again.

The young Inuyasha then stopped to contemplate what he should do but Nakushita then shouted, "Inuyasha, go!" to persuade him one last time.

Inuyasha then very reluctantly did as he was told and fled the scene whilst a tear rolled down his cheek. Nakushita watched her older sibling one last time with a faint smile on her face.

"You three, go after him!" screamed the one that was over Nakushita. "And as for you" he said menacingly, "You will pay for what you've done. You can't deny it for I saw it with my own eyes"

As he was drawing out his sword, the master walked into the room followed by two other men.

"Wait" the master said. "I think she will prove much more useful if she is still alive. You two, take her to the other room"

"Yes sir" came the response and the two men who were standing beside the master picked up the chair that Nakushita was on and brought her to the next room. 

A minute or so later Nakushita heard people leaving the previous room with her acute dog ears but overheard two people speaking.

"Thank you. We would have not know what happened without your help. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"My name? It is Naraku"

"Well, thank you Naraku. I must be leaving now"

Nakushita heard one person leaving but heard one more thing. 

"Foolish man. Humans are deceived easily, for it was I, Naraku, who demolished their crops and destroyed the stable while in the form of the young hanyou"

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nakushita woke up with a start and was dripping in a cold sweat. [Naraku. Is that where I've heard it before? Yes, I know it is. That's where I've heard that name before]

"Nakushita" said Miroku who was on watch, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream" said Nakushita while mentally shaking herself. "It was basically a flashback of how Inuyasha and I got separated all those years ago"

"If you don't mind me for asking, what exactly happened when you were captured?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's in the past now" she said while putting on a smile. "As you know, I was five and Inuyasha was seven years old at the time. We were sitting in a field one day eating our lunch when some men grabbed us from behind. They tied us up and later we found out they were mainly after me. They said that they saw me destroy their crops and stable, but I don't know how wince I was with Inuyasha the whole day"

"How can that be?" asked Miroku.

"I have no idea. I pleaded with them saying I didn't do it, but they didn't believe me. When Inuyasha got out of their grip, he went to go save me but I told him to escape. He didn't have to live through what I had to and I'm very thankful that he fled" said Nakushita as a couple of tears crept down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

She didn't want to but she couldn't help but cry at that time. As she was crying, she felt someone come up and embrace her. She looked up to find out it was Miroku.

"It's okay Nakushita. You're with us now" he said soothingly.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" said Inuyasha interrupting them.

"Oh, Inuyasha" said Miroku who quickly stood up away from Nakushita who was now very red in the face. "I did not know you were awake"

"Inuyasha" said Nakushita whose face returned to normal, "How long were you listening?"

Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree he was on. "Nakushita, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. I guess I haven't gotten over my cruel past yet" she said. "Inuyasha, who is Naraku? I heard that wolf youkai, Kouga talk of him"

"Naraku? He's our worst enemy. He's a youkai that desires the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He is a notorious foe who manipulates people and youkai alike to do his dirty work" answered Inuyasha.

"Naraku is also the one who put this hole in my right hand, my kazaana" Miroku said.

"He does sound bad" commented Nakushita. [I guess I'll tell them tomorrow when everyone is awake] "Hey, why don't we get some sleep"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Inuyasha

After settling down, all three of them finally went to sleep. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Well, please R&R. I really do wanna hear what you think. ^_~


	6. Discovered Past

Hi again! Sorry for the delay but again I've been busy in school. I also have two sports teams I'm apart of and I have to study for a state math competition that's coming up in a couple week. ^_^; Well anyways, here it is. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in it, but I do own Nakushita. ^_~

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nakushita woke up to the same dream and was covered in a cold sweat, but this time it was much more clearer than the previous night. She found out she was the last one to wake since almost everything was packed. 

"Morning" said Kagome who was rolling up her sleeping bag.

"Oh, good morning Kagome" answered Nakushita.

"You definitely slept in" said Inuyasha. "You doing better than last night?"

"Yeah. I'm fine bro" said Nakushita.

"So, are we going to investigate that rumor of Naraku's appearance?" asked Miroku who looked like he got hit in the head recently since he had a slight bump.

"Yeah, I guess. We have nothing better to do" answered Inuyasha.

"Uh, before we go" Nakushita interrupted, "I have something to tell everyone"

"What it is Nakushita?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, you can tell us" said Shippo as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Well, remember when I asked who Naraku is" she said as Inuyasha nodded her head. "I think I encountered him once before"

"What?!" everyone asked at the same time.

"When Nakushita?" asked Inuyasha.

"Remember when we got captured Inuyasha?" she asked.

"How could I forget? That's when I lost you" answered Inuyasha.

"I think Naraku was behind that. I didn't see him exactly but I think he was wearing something white" Nakushita said. "After Inuyasha left, I heard him say something like he was the one who destroyed everything in the form of myself"

"Yep, that's him" Kagome said.

"Naraku" grumbled Inuyasha, "I swear, I will defeat him!"

"The question is, why did he frame Nakushita?" Miroku said.

"I don't care what the reason is. I just know he is gonna pay!" Inuyasha said in anger.

"Well, I think the best thing to do is to head south, at least that's what Kouga told us" Shippo said.

"I suppose that is the logical thing to do" added Miroku.

"Oh wait, I just remembered I have to go back home" Kagome said. "My relatives from China are coming for a couple days and my mom is expecting me back. Sorry"

"Kagome, we're not going back" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I have to. Besides, I hardly get to see them" argued Kagome.

After a minute of fighting, Kagome finally ended it by 'sitting' Inuyasha who was left lying in the ground.

"Fine, three days and that's it" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, let's get back to Kaede's village" said Kagome.

"Why? Do you live there Kagome?" asked Nakushita.

"No. It's a village right by the Bone-Eater's Well. That's how I get to my time period" answered Kagome.

"It will be a day's walk before we get there" said Miroku. "Why don't we get started"

"Yeah! I wanna see Granny Kaede again!" Shippo enthusiastically said.

"Fine, let's go" said Inuyasha.

AFTER A DAY OF TRAVELING

As the group was walking in the village, Kagome said, "(sigh) Finally we're here"

"Kagome, are you leaving right away?" asked Shippo.

"No, I don't think so Shippo. I think I'll wait a hour or two" Kagome answered.

"Let's go to Kaede's hut before Kagome leaves" Miroku said.

"Yeah. I want to meet this Kaede" replied Nakushita.

"Whatever" Inuyasha merely said.

After a few minutes of walking, the five of them came to Kaede's hut.

"Oh, ye are back" Kaede said as she walked out.

"Yeah, but I have to go soon" Kagome said. "My family from China are coming over"

"Lady Kaede, we have someone for you to meet" said Miroku.

"Yeah. This is Nakushita" Shippo said while he pointed to her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you" said Nakushita with a bow.

"Hello. Are ye related to Inuyasha by any chance because you look a bit like him" Kaede said.

"She's my younger sister" replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, ye never mentioned of her before. Well, ye are welcome here any time" Kaede said.

"Thank you Kaede" said Nakushita.

"Well, I have to be going. I have to get ready for tonight" said Kagome. "Nakushita, do you want to come? I want to see if you can go through like Inuyasha"

"Sure, I'll go. I was wondering what you house looks like" replied Nakushita.

"I'll go too" Inuyasha said.

"Then let's go" said Kagome.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Nakushita then headed for the Bone-Eater's Well while Miroku and Shippo stayed at the village with Kaede.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

I hope you enjoyed it. Pleeaasee review. I want to know what you think.


	7. Whole New World

Hey, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've had a lot of stuff lately, including tons of tests and quizzes and a book report due in like a week. Well, don't worry because I still work on my fanfic whenever I have free time, which I have little of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Inuyasha. I own Nakushita though. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

As Kagome, Inuyasha and Nakushita neared the well, Kagome said, "This is the Bone-Eater's Well" to Nakushita while she pointed to it.

"This is how you get home? It doesn't look like much" said Nakushita.

"Well, you'll see" answered Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'll go first. I can show you how it's done" Kagome said. She then stepped up to the mouth of the well and jumped in. A blue light surrounded her and then she was gone.

"So that's how it's done" Nakushita said as she stared at the light that was now disappearing.

"Your turn" Inuyasha said to his sister as she too stepped up to the well.

"Well, here goes" she said and then jumped in. She saw the same blue light come over her and after a few seconds she landed safely at the bottom of the well as the light went away. "Hmm, I guess it worked"

"Nakushita, you down there?" Kagome called.

"Yeah, I'm here" answered Nakushita.

"Hey, get up here before Inuyasha lands on top of you" Kagome called down.

"Sure, be right up" Nakushita said as she leaped up and cleared the well with ease.

Just as she landed Inuyasha appeared at the bottom of the well.

"So it worked, huh?" Inuyasha stated.

"Well obviously Inuyasha" answered Kagome sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha argued.

"Um, hey. Why don't we go inside?" said Nakushita hoping to end the argument.

"Sure, let's go" Kagome said cheerfully.

The three of them then headed to the house, Inuyasha grumbling behind.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Shippo just got done explaining the story of how Inuyasha and Nakushita was separated (with his crayon-drawn pictures) to Kaede while Miroku was telling his 'fortunes' to the young ladies in the village. 

"So that is why Inuyasha never spoke of Nakushita. I suppose it was hard to" Kaede commented.

"Yeah, I guess" Shippo said. "Or, he was too embarrassed because he ran away" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Shippo, don't be so foolish" Miroku said to the young kitsune as he walked in. "You know it pains him to mention it"

"So Miroku, how many ladies did you give fortunes to?" Shippo asked (because it was the only comeback he could think of at the time).

"Oh, I think it went rather well" Miroku said turning his head.

Shippo then noticed a trace of a red hand mark on Miroku's face. 

"Well, I imagine it did" Shippo said slyly.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nakushita just stood in amazement when she stepped out of the well house. The sights, sounds and smells were all new to her. She knew things had changed, but she didn't think things changed so drastically.

"Hey Nakushita, let's go inside" Inuyasha said.

"Huh? Oh, okay" Nakushita answered.

As they were walking to the front door, Kagome's mom and Souta appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Kagome, you're back" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah. Hey mom, do you know when our relatives are coming?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, they just called ten minutes ago. They're going to be two days late, due to a delay of the airplane" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hi sis, hi Inuyasha!" Souta said. "Who's this with you?"

"Oh. This is Nakushita" Kagome answered as Nakushita bowed. "She's Inuyasha's younger sister"

"Wow! Inuyasha, you never said you have a sister. Why didn't you tell me? ..." and Souta went on asking Inuyasha tons of questions.

"Souta, could you stop? You're giving me a headache" Kagome said in an aggravated voice.

("Thanks") Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as Nakushita smiled at Kagome's little brother's antics.

"Well, why don't we all go in" Mrs. Higurashi said. "I'll go make some tea"

"Come on Nakushita, I'll show you around. Souta, you can play video games whit Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Okay! Come on Inuyasha" Souta happily said.

When they got inside the house Kagome and Nakushita went up to Kagome's room while Inuyasha, with Souta pulling him along, went to Souta's room to play video games.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Well, how'd you like my seventh chapter. The eighth should be up shortly since I've already got like half of it finished. Well please review, pleeaasee. Ja!


	8. Author's Note

Sorry, but I'm still putting my story on hold. I have a little bit of good news though. Instead of waiting to get 25 reviews, I've decided to change it to 21, so I have an even 3 reviews per chapter. 

I'm happy to say that I've gotten some more reviews but still it seems like a short amount. I'm not trying to sound mean, but it is a bit disappointing when your first and only story you've written so far seems to be ignored, which I'm sure for a few of you that's not true. So until then. Ja'ne. ^_~

~Naomi aka InuYoukai NM


End file.
